Trainer vs Tamer
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Pokémon Trainer Red wants to battle! Red sent out Venasaur! Go, Gulmon! And so begins the battle between Red and Takato.


**... ... ... ...**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Pokémon Trainer Red wants to battle!**

Red raised his hat, allowing Takato to see only a fraction of one of his eyes. The intimidation trick worked, the Tamer suddenly feeling cold, as if he was on top of mountain. His Guilmon growled at Red, who merely shrugged it off and reached for a Poké Ball. He threw it, a large reptile with a giant plant on its back appearing from the Poké Ball's white light. Venasaur let out a mighty earth-shaking roar. Guilmon's focused his inner fire inside his mouth. The Pyrosphere attack formed and he shot it at blazing speed. Venasaur's large body size prevented him from evading, and he took the full blunt of the attack.

**It's super effective!**

Takato cheered, but wasted no time for his next move. He reached for one of his Modify Cards and his Digivice. On the Pokémon Trainer's side, Red's Venasaur looked towards his master. Red just nodded. Venasaur nodded as well, understanding The Trainer's silent command. Purple sludge began to form on Venasuar's plant.

**Digi-Modify! Speed, Activate!**

A surge of energy spread throughout the red lizard's body. Instincts kicked in for Guilmon and he rushed towards the green dino-like creature at super speed. He reeled back his claws for his next attack,Rock Breaker, the distance closing between the two with each passing second. Right before the Digimon touched him, Venasaur shot his Sludge Bomb at Guilmon. The red lizard was flung back towards his Tamer's feet. Takato's skin burned up extremely as if he was melting. He screamed in agony and clutched his chest, able to feel the damage his partner received. The Pokémon on the other side executed another attack by stomping his feet repeatedly. The ground shook, both Guilmon and Takato losing balance and falling over. Takato's cards fell out his pockets. He scrambled through them to find the right card, a difficult task due to the Earthquake attack and the acidic sensation. At last, he found it and slashed it through his Digivice.

**Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing, Activate!**

White wings formed on Guilmon's back, and the dinosaur took flight. Venasaur ceased his attack and prepared another move. He firmly planted his feet into the ground and roared. Hundreds of leaves from the plant on his back swirled in a sudden tornado, Leaf Storm, which shot straight at Guilmon. The Digimon easily flew out of the way and towards Venasaur. By this time, Takato found a card, slashing it immediately.

**Digi-Modify! Power, Activate!**

Powerful energy flooded Guilmon's body, the dinosaur feeling its fire growing. A fireball formed in his mouth, now exponentially larger than before. He shot it, the Pokémon stared with wide-eyes as it realized it could not dodge the flaming ball. Red pointed his Poké Ball at Venasaur. A red light shot him, sending the Pokémon back in its home. Red felt a tug at his lower leg. He looked down to see his trump card, Pikachu. The yellow mouse sported a look of confidence. Red responded with a simple nod. Pikachu ran into the battlefield, his tail glowing silver as he did. The Pokémon flipped and smashed the ground with its Iron Tail, blasting him into the sky where Guilmon was. The red lizard prepared another Rock Breaker, but a Fake Out from Pikachu left it flinching. Pikachu took advantage of the moment, reeling back its tiny hand, which glowed a bright light. The Pokémon chopped Guilmon's face with Brick Break, sending him to the ground. An unseen force knocked Takato down after the Fighting-type move made contact. Both of the monsters touched the ground again, Guilmon on his back and Pikachu on his feet. Red and his Pokémon's faces both sported a look of triumph as they watched their opponents struggle up. When they got back on their feet, Red saw, on Takato's face, a smirk. In his hand, the Tamer holds a card. He slashed it through his Digivice, yelling the name for Red to hear.

**Digi-Modify! Digivolution, Activate!**

Red's face is unfazed as watched Guilmon become enveloped in a egg of data. Moments later, the egg shattered into thousands of pieces, replaced with a giant red dinosaur with white hair. The evolved Guilmon, Growlmon, exhaled fire out from his nostrils and stared down Pikachu to intimidate the mouse. Like his trainer, he's unfazed, but for for battle, just like Red. Takato cheered on Growlmon, who nods and gets ready for attack. The Pokémon and Digimon eagerly stare down one another, with the Pokémon Trainer and the Digimon Tamer having their own contest. Each one of them knew that the real battle begins.


End file.
